Like Cats And Dogs
by LethargicLogic
Summary: Cats and dogs are two very different creatures, yet similar in their own ways. While a dog is loyal without doubt to the end, a cat has an air of mystery that surrounds it, curiosity that draws us to them. It's easy to compare people to these amazing animals. Collection of drabbles and short stories ranging in ratings. All RxT. Based on the personality of a cat and dog.
1. Cat And Dog

Dogs are unique and fascinating creatures.

Ringabel's mind wandered as he watched the Norende boy sitting across from him, sipping at the drink in his hand.

They're happy, excitable beings, willing to rush up and greet a total stranger. They are eager to please, and love when others around them are just as happy as they are. They enjoy feeling secure and loved. Carefree and loving. They live to love and are often beyond loyal to those they consider their 'pack'.  
But they also can be dangerous, protecting what's theirs and themselves. They will growl and snap at those they don't like and can be territorial to the point of frightening, granted you're on their bad side. Sometimes dogs will hide things, burying objects they like such as bones, or toys. Things they don't wish to share.  
This boy. He reminds me so much of them. Although, that's not such a bad thing...

Cats are unusual and intriguing creatures.

Tiz stared blankly forward, his thoughts more important than the drink he held and young man sitting across from him.

They're somewhat mild mannered, some being more cautious than others whom are friendly. They may not like as many people, but they often find that one person they do and show them great amounts of affection. Considering them one of their own. They claim them in a way, making sure that others around them know it. They will even go so far as to bring the one they like most gifts as signs of affection.  
However, they can be quite aggressive, though usually more vocally than physically. They'll hiss and swat at intruders, rarely going after them with claws and fangs extended. They prefer to make themselves heard, not felt.  
He's kind of like them. In his own little ways. It's actually rather endearing...

Authors Notes:

Trying something new here guys. I know I've been very inactive lately and I apologize on those waiting for chapters of my other stories. They have not been forgotten about. I just have had little to no time with so much going on.  
This set of stories was originally inspired by conversations I've had with people. Bringing up the idea and thought that some people just really remind others of a cat or a dog. Just something I thought was kind of interesting to write about.


	2. A Dog's Loyalty

=Written in Ringabel's POV=

Dogs are loyal, willing to throw themselves in the way of harm if it holds a chance to save the ones they love.

'He can be so stubborn at times.' I thought to myself, following behind my companions. Our group is a bit on edge, considering that since the Eschalot's sky crystal broke it has left us to travel on foot for most of the time. Normally I wouldn't complain but out of all the places to be stuck walking through it was the sands of Ancheim. The air is still quite stagnant as the winds had only just returned, and with the blazing sun beating down from above, it's starting to get hard to breath. Even plants here having a hard time surviving. Most have withered and the scent of rotting vegetation was starting to overpower our group.

It was bad enough that we had run low on water and are too far from the oasis to backtrack and still be able to get to the ship by sundown. However our need to stay hydrated took control of the situation and with a collective groan, we started back. Everyone was exhausted, dragging feet along as they walked. Edea took to trying to shade her eyes while Anges even resorted to removing her gloves in an attempt to stay cool. I couldn't help but chuckle at them but I seemed to have earned me a glare from Edea. I slow my pace and suddenly I feel something bump into my back. Stumbling forward a little I spot Tiz nearly falling on his face behind me. When had he gotten back there? "Sorry..." His voice is rather quiet and I can tell he's tired. "It's not much further to the oasis. Just hold out a bit longer." I try to reassure the others, if not myself.

It feels like forever but we make it back to the small body of water. The sun is already starting to set, covering the sands in a dull orange glow. We all know better than to try traveling in the dark in our current conditions, so I guess we're camping tonight. I look between my friends, letting out a sigh. The girls have already started to doze off, the two sitting back to back. Tiz is at the water's edge just a few feet from me gathering the crystal clear liquid. As hot as the desert was during the day, it's already starting to get cold now that the sun has dropped low. Although that is the easy portion of sundown. When it gets dark, monsters get aggressive. I may not always seem like the most caring type, but seeing us in such a state screams for us to get someplace we can at least be warm and safe. I wait until Tiz returns to my side before I speak up."It's getting late you guys. We should probably find some shelter if we're going to stay out tonight." Edea's head snapped up as she turned to listen, my voice no doubt startling her awake. "I have to agree." Anges added, rubbing her eyes and looking over to me. "It's not safe to be sitting out in the open." Nods of agreement all around. I guess it's settled.

We pull ourselves together once more and move towards the cliffs, hoping that there might be an outcropping or small cave we can claim for the night. Thankfully Tiz was quick enough to spot a small cavern that would work perfectly. But as it tends to go, with something good, comes something bad. I took lead to make sure the space was safe only to be greeted with glowing eyes staring out at us. It was only a few at first, small monsters that were not difficult to defeat but as it seems now that the more we take down, the more are showing up. I can tell I'm nearing my limit, my muscles straining to hold up my heavy sword. I steal a peek over at my companions and things are looking grim. Edea is backed against the cliff wall with Anges not far off trying to keep Tiz on his feet. "They're not going to stop showing up unless we can take them all down at once! Throw everything you have at them!" The others each offer a sign that they heard me and gathering what's left of our strength, prepare to finish the fight. I use what I have left of my black magic, calling forth a hail of elements, destroying the creatures around me, save for one. I didn't see him in time, that strange cat like monster that spat magic and curses at me. It doesn't feel like anything happened to me though. I reel back a little holding my hand high only for nothing to happen. Silence. Just what I need right now.

I stumble backwards in an attempt to put distance between myself and the monster. My arms are bruised and bloodied without enough energy or adrenaline to hold my weapon up to even attempt to defend myself. The creature pounces fourth, fangs and claws bared with intent to kill. I reflexively hold my arms up, expecting pain to find it's sought target. The sounds of ripping cloth and tearing flesh reaches me, something warm spatters onto my skin. Yet I feel no pain. I open my eyes as I hear a low hiss, the sound slipping from the creature as it falls and I'm surprised. Tiz is standing in front of me, his sword held out in an offensive stance. He stepped in to help me even when he clearly could barely help himself just a few moments ago. "Thanks..." My voice is no more than a rasp thanks to the curse. He doesn't turn to look at me at first, instead lowering down to a knee, dropping his weapon. "Tiz?" I feel a sting of worry and rush forward to his side. He's holding his right arm weakly against himself. Blood was already starting to soak through the thin fabric of his shirt making me panic a bit. The commotion brought the attention of Edea and Agnes over to us, both carrying concern in their expressions. "I'm fine. Really! It just caught me a little off guard." Tiz tried to reassure us, but it was pretty obvious that he wasn't as fine as he says he is.

We hustle ourselves into safety, seeing to our wounds as soon as we're hidden from any possible wandering eyes. I force Tiz to sit down and roll up his sleeve while I gather out what supplies we have on us, finding some cloth wraps and a few medicines. Using some of the water he collected while at the oasis I run the cold liquid over the gashes, seeing just how bad they are. He makes a noise of discomfort and I offer a hushed apology, dabbing the water and fresh blood with an old cloth from my pack. I tell Tiz to hold it tight while I wrap up his arm only to be argued with. "Don't worry so much about me will you Ringabel? You're worse off than I am right now." He huffs at me, and tries to hand the cloth back to me, much to my irritation. I try to concentrate on keeping the wrap tight but Tiz won't stop squirming. "Will you cut that out? Hold that on your arm before you bleed out." My voice sounds more like a wheeze than an actual threat and I can feel him smiling at me. I scrounge a fresh cloth from my pack and pull his arm close, replacing the cloth on his arm and wrapping it tightly. He stays quiet until I'm done, letting his arm fall into his lap as I let go.

Anges, who had just finished seeing about Edea sat down beside me, tugging my own arms around, forcing me to pull off my gloves...or at least what remains of them. After cleaning and bandaging I am given a approving nod from Anges. "Your arms should be alright but I cannot say the same for your voice. Neither Edea or I have anything on hand to help." She had a small frown but I reassure her it's alright. It's not like it's the first time I've had this and from past experience it normally doesn't last more than a day or two. "How are you two holding up?" I look over at Edea, then back to Anges. "We'll be alright after a good night's sleep. I suggest you try to do the same." She moves to Tiz's side and tells him to rest as well before settling in just a little ways away from me, Edea by her side. I scoot back a little to rest myself against the stone wall, hoping to avoid laying on either of my arms for the time being. I barely close my eyes before I'm asleep, blank to the world around me.

I hear something that pulls my eyes open. A rustling from the entrance of our temporary resting space. I scan the area, waiting for my vision to adjust. I can only hope to myself that it's not any more monsters. I doubt we'll be able to pull a miraculous victory twice and I don't feel like testing that theory. I wait a few moments more, and the noise occurs again, this time closer. I tense up, ready to jump up and react when a shadow steps into view. It's hard to distinguish just what it is, but I can make out a person-like shape. I wait another moment, listening and watching as it moves closer to me. It's no more than a foot away from me now and my eyes have finally adjusted enough to tell me that I'm in no danger.

"Why are you up Tiz?" I whisper, curious as to why he's still awake. He flinches slightly before seating himself next to me, holding out his closed hand. "Uh...here..." I raise my eyebrow before holding my hand out, feeling something light drop onto my palm. I pull my arm back and see just what I've been given, a pang of guilt ringing through me. Hushleaf. "Where did you find this?" I question him, knowing the answer already but still hopeful that what he tells me will be different. "I saw some on our way here. I didn't think to grab it then but I remembered where it was." I glare at him, knowing that he would have had to go quite a ways to find the plant. "You went out in the dark by yourself even after what happened earlier? What were you thinking?" I try hard not to raise my voice above a disgruntled whisper, taking care not to wake the girls. Tiz lowered his head, avoiding eye contact as he seated himself about a foot away from me. I can barely hear him mutter out a small apology before he turns away from me. I can't help but let out a loud exhausted sigh before I shuffle myself over to be resting right up against him. "I'm not mad Tiz. I was just worried. You were already injured once thanks to me." He squirms a little at my side before he turns back to face me again.

We're pressed up together, our collected warmth becoming very relaxing. I offer an honest smile as he lowers his head onto my shoulder, breathing deeply. He knows I can't stay mad at him, even when I'm not beyond tired. I watch as he tucks his injured arm up onto his lap, curling in a bit to get comfortable. Even after saving my life he still tries to help me. Then to top it all off, he's there for me even at the end of the day, no matter what. I may not always be able to protect him like he does me, but I can certainly try.

Author's Notes:

A little side note to those who may want to read more than one chapter, but any of the 'dog' chapters will be written in Ringabel's POV, while the 'cat' chapters will be from Tiz's POV.

This was one of the most reoccurring topics when I asked around about what makes a dog, a dog, and how people could be seen as similar.

To those who are still waiting on Quitter and Flawed, don't worry! I'll post new chapters very soon! I got a new keyboard so I'm stoked to actually use it.


	3. A Cat's Loyalty

=Written in Tiz's POV=

Cat's are loyal, but in their own way. They will often choose one person and consider them 'theirs', showing only them their true affections and loyal side.

The sun is shining down hard on the poor city of Caldisla. I watch Ringabel banter with Edea, arguing over this or that as usual. It's almost normal to happen now, having been traveling together for so long. The spat ends with a loud slap and much like every other time, the blond retreats to my side, pouting visibly. I smile as he crosses his arms, telling me about the whole ordeal. I overheard some of it but the whole thing is just silly now that he's explaining it. "Sometimes I just...Augh! You know?" Ringabel looks me right in the eyes and I freeze up. I don't quite know why, perhaps I was just caught off guard? I just dumbly nod my head, hoping to avert his staring and gain the chance to compose myself. Sure enough he starts to ramble on about other topics, something he ate, clothes he saw, a girl he flirted with. I'm not really listening, instead just watching and enjoying the attention, no matter how little and side set it is.

Eventually he finished his rambles and gets up to wander off, likely to pout over something, and leaves me alone. I'm alright with it though, as it gives me time to sit and think. I lean forward in my chair, resting my elbows on the table. The sounds of the inn we're staying in melting into the background and silencing into nothing more than a muffled whisper. I'm left to my own thoughts. I don't even notice when Anges approaches me until she touches my shoulder lightly. It's enough to cause me to jump, hitting the table and startling Anges as well as myself. "Tiz! Sorry! I thought you heard me!" I settle back into my chair, breathing a deep sigh. "I'm sorry. I just wasn't expecting you there. What did you need?" I ask, trying to slow my heart rate down to a reasonable speed. "Have you seen Ringabel? I know you two were talking a few hours ago." Wait...a few hours? How long had I been sitting here exactly? "I uh...I'm not sure." I stutter out, still baffled. "Why are we looking for him?" Anges gives me a concerned look and places her hands on her hips. "Well I told him to stay close to the inn, as we were going to have dinner but I cannot find him anywhere. Edea even went out into town to look for him." That's unlike Ringabel. He's usually one of the first ones at the dinner table... "I'll go take a look for him if you'd like." I offer, having a guess at where he might be.

I walk down the pathways, my boots tapping rhythmically against the stone. It seems like ages ago when my father took me through these streets. Sure it was just for simple errands when I was no more than a little child, but the memory stuck with me through the years. His loud steps, booming as I tried hard to keep up, his large broad shoulders blocking out the noon-day sun. His laugh as he looks back to see me copying his long strides, looking more like a newborn deer walking on ice. I too smile, playfully taking awkwardly long steps and earning a few strange glances. I don't mind though. I decide that the first place to check would be up by the old burned house that Ringabel mentioned having stayed at a time before. Looking over in the direction I spot a form up at the small outlook where I had seen Ringabel stand often before we were officially introduced. Hopeful, I make my way over only to find a young lady there. Dang. I avert my eyes quickly when she looks my way, embarrassed for staring. My gaze lowers and I hurry back to the remains of the old home. I call out quietly, not really wanting to go in if I don't have to. Last time I tried to weasel my way through an old abandoned building, a rotted through roof fell on me and trapped me for nearly half the day. Thankfully Ringabel and Edea found me and helped me after laughing themselves to death. No response so I'm stuck taking a little look inside. I poke around the half incinerated door and yell louder. "Ringabel? You in there?" With again no response, I move on, not wanting to stay any longer than I have to.

I pass back towards the inn, feeling a little defeated but not ready to give up. Where else could he be? I continue towards the shops, uncertain of where else he might have gone. I check along the lowers walkways but still nothing. I can hear the water of the fountain splashing and I look over, seeing the mossy old wall, the water spilling through the small space in the center. Out of habit I walk up to it, dipping my hand into the cool liquid. I would wait here for my father to be done in the shops as more often than not, I was too much of a terror to be allowed in. Swishing the water gently with my fingers I make patterns, momentarily forgetting what I was doing out and about. I could hear my father's words, scolding me for making a mess but laughing right away afterwards telling me that I was just like him at that age. Full of curiosity and trouble. With a sigh I step away, and look up towards the small shops. Maybe he went up by the castle? I have no idea what for but I'd rather look now than have to backtrack later. I drag myself up the steps slowly, watching the local cats doze in the late sunlight. Another thing my dad would often scold me over. The cats on the farm were more wild and didn't like to be touched or approached whereas the cats in the city would let you pick them up and carry them around. I can't count the number of times I tried to beg my father to let me take one home.

I find myself in front of the castle, the massive archway guarded by a pair of young gentlemen, both of whom salute me on sight. I offer a nod of acknowledgement and look about. Still no sign of him. I'm becoming a bit tired of walking around without even so much as a clue. But I really have no choice other than to turn back and check the last part of the city. I trudge past the shops once more, smiling as this time I'm reminded of the other day when Ringabel and I had gone to get supplies. Instead of actually getting what we needed we goofed off until Anges had to come after us. We got one heck of a scolding but it was worth it. Though now that I think about it, Ringabel seems to be more goofy when it's just us. There's things he'll say and do but only when others aren't around. I'm not sure if it's a good or bad thing sometimes. I pass the fountain once again, this time going straight forward instead of turning to back to the inn. The stones paving the pathway quickly starts to look worse. Grass and moss growing into the cracks and crevices, showing the age of the city.

My footsteps become quieter as the ground becomes softer. The graveyard. I don't really like being here. I'm not scare of things like ghosts or anything...It's just... It brings back a lot of memories that I don't really want to remember. I sigh and step up the short flight of stairs, spotting light blue and blond just a little ways in. He's standing in front of a large marker. One that I instantly recognize. "Ringabel." I call out, not wanting to get close. He turns to look at me, confusion in his eyes. "Tiz? What are you doing here?" He turns around fully to face me, but does not come over to me. "Anges sent me out to get you. She was worried." I look down, the dirt and grass seemingly much more interesting than before. Soft footsteps inform me that he's now in front of me, his hand resting on my shoulder. "I suppose we ought to be getting back then?" His words are light hearted and warm and it puts me at a sense of peace. "Yeah..." I agree quietly but instead of starting back, I push past him. I step up to the huge marker and lower myself down to my knees, closing my eyes peacefully.

This large stone was placed in honor of the people of Norende. Those who were lost to the great chasm that day. My friends, neighbors and family. Mother, father and Til. As I offer my respects, I feel a light pressure enclose me. Ringabel may not always know the best things to say nor when to say them, but he knows what I need most. I return the embrace as best I can, listening to the steady beat of Ringabel's heart and feeling his breath gently teasing tufts of my hair. After what feels like an eternity, he speaks up. "Shall we? Any longer and Anges will chase us down and beat us. And as funny as that sounds like it would be, I'd rather not." I chuckle, my heart feeling lighter even after today. Ringabel holds a hand out, helping me up when I take it. His smile shines brightly and I feel my heart jump a little. Next thing I know he shoves me lightly out of the way and starts to run, yelling back to me over his shoulder. "Race you!" I follow behind, laughing loudly. "Cheater!" I yell at him, hardly able to get it out past my laughs.

He may not always show how he really can be around the others but that's okay with me. It makes me feel something I never really have before. For once in a long time, I feel important. To know he's only this way with me. I love it.

Author Comments:

So here's the flip side of the coin. Something like that anyway? Either way this chapter feels a little funny to me. It doesn't 'flow' quite right but maybe that's just me being really tired. After all, this actually took some time to fix all of my spelling errors.

I dunno. I like this chapter but then again I don't. I'll try to find a better and smoother way to write the next chapters. Enjoy guys! If you like anything or have any comments/ideas, feel free to review or pm.


	4. A Dog's Playfulness

Dogs tend to have a very playful streak. Willing to run and play, no matter when or where. Though sometimes they can be rather insistent and in a way, 'pester' until they get what they want. The same could easily be said of Tiz.

I lean back against the base of a large tree, where I have been for a few hours now, fighting back yawns. Anges and Edea had gone to get some supplies and Tiz and I were left behind, bored out of our minds. We had been passing time with simple chatter but our topics wore thin after a bit. Tiz, who had been pacing in front of me had dropped himself down onto the ground, apparently sick of standing around. That lasted for a short time before I next noticed him laying down, arms out at his sides and eyes closed. "I'm bored Ringabel." He stated blankly, as if he were expecting me to be able to fix it. "I know." This led way into another painful silence between us, the only sounds coming from the wind and wildlife. It's no more than a few moments before my eyes drift close.

After a little while I feel a soft tap on my boot. I open my eyes a little, curious as to what it might have been. Tiz has rolled onto his stomach and must have bumped me. I close my eyes again, relaxing once more. Another tap. I ignore it, thinking that it may be what happened before until there's another. This time a little rougher. More deliberate. I sit up a bit more, staring down at the brown haired boy. He lay with his face tucked into his crossed arms, a faint smile on his lips. I throw him a small curious glare and sit back again, settling my hands on my chest. This time I don't close my eyes. He doesn't seem to move, but I don't give in yet. After a few minutes I yawn and tip my head back, assuming he's done. A solid whap to my boot and I'm glaring him down. "Do you mind?" I huff as Tiz peers up at me. An innocent expression plays on his face and I realize he's messing with me. "Keep it up and see what happens." I warn him, half serious. All I wanted to do was rest my eyes but I couldn't help but feel that this was far from over. Quiet takes presence in the air and soothes my irritation.

I manage to almost doze off, but the soft sound of rustling grass tugs me to stay awake. "Don't even think about it." I mumble, waiting for a sign of defeat. What I received however, was the opposite. Not only a swat at my boot, but a rough shove to my legs, knocking me onto my side. "Too late!" Tiz laughs loudly, rolling away from me quickly as I scramble to sit back up. I'm in a bit of disbelief over what he had done as I tip myself back upright. The spot that Tiz was laying on is just a section of flattened grass with a strange trail leading over to where he is now. He managed to scramble up onto his rear, legs pulled close as he leans back on his arms. A huge smile on his face tells me that he's not going to stop. "What's your problem?" I grumble, slowly loosing my patience with this boy. It doesn't help that his response is a simple shrug. "Can you not act your age?" I grumble, pulling myself to rest my elbows crossed on my knees. I watch as Tiz's amused smile turns to a low glare and I can't help but feel a little confused. But as quickly as the glare arrived, it was gone, replaced by a new, cheekier smile. "I am acting my age! I'm a young man with too much energy! Were you expecting less?"

Sometimes I forget that he still is just a young boy as he really doesn't act like it. Tiz has gone through a lot more than most would be able to and is still able to greet the day with a smile. He acts beyond his years more often than I do, and I'm pretty sure I'm older than him by at least a few years. "I get that you're old, but no need to act like it Ringabel!" That brat laughs as I feel my face flush a little at the comment. Tiz eventually drops onto his back when his arms give out from laughing. I quietly crawl over next to him, making sure his eyes are still closed. Sure enough they are and I take the opportunity to drop myself onto his stomach. It's my turn to laugh as Tiz makes a loud noise of distress, flailing about under me.

"H-Hey!" He squeaks out, squirming around, managing to wiggle away from me a little. "Well? You said you were bored!" I laugh as he glares at me, struggling against my weight until I lay down so that my head is resting on his lower stomach, my back holding his legs in place. The struggles continue for a few minutes more before I hear Tiz give up with a sting of muffled complaints. "Now behave. I'm too tired to deal with you." I fold my arms and nestle in a little bit, making myself comfortable and earning a huff from my temporary pillow. To my surprise, he stays quiet and still. This makes me suspicious but I continue to wait.

I'm woken up by something tousling my hair softly. I wake with a start, noticing immediately that Tiz is no longer beneath me. A momentary panic sets over me as I see a shadow hovering over my face. The sunlight causes the offender to appear as no more than a silhouette and I try to jolt upwards only to find my arms heavy. The shadow gives a small chuckle and I know exactly who it is. "I warned you what would happen if you kept it up right Tiz? Well this is far from over."

Memory loss isn't something that's easy to deal with, nor is Tiz's endless energy, but when I'm around the kid I can't help but feel like I'm young again. Spending time doing nothing in particular is easy when he's with me. I don't have any worries or cares, simply freedom.

Author Comments: I've been so inactive with writing that I'm ashamed of myself. Whoops. Life got in the way.

I'll do my best to keep up with my stories a little bit better. Flawed is almost done and Quitter should have a new chapter soon. To those who follow and or are reading those stories, I thank you for your patience! -is dead-


	5. A Cat's Playfulness

"And they say that even to this day, if you listen carefully after the sun goes down..." I watch as Ringabel leans forward and I can't help but follow along in the action. "...You can still hear the scraping sounds of the creature dragging itself along. Searching for it's next victim!" I can't help but cringe a little at hearing the end of the story. Maybe I should have thought this idea through. Our group is staying in an old abandoned farmhouse at the moment and to be honest, it's beyond creepy. I'm not frightened of things like ghosts or that kind of stuff...I just don't particularly like them. Ringabel seems to love these kind of things while the girls on the other hand, seem unfazed.

I must have looked funny as Edea lightly touched my arm, making me jump a little. "You okay there Tiz? Was the story a bit too much for you?" She chuckled as I feel my face heat a little. "I'm fine...I'm just tired. I think I'm going to turn in for the night." I push myself up from my seat alongside the others and make my way to the back of the room. There was a few blankets and our gear all piled up under the most secure looking portion of the ceiling. I pull one of the blankets loose from the pile and scan the ground for a suitable spot to lay. Choosing a spot tucked away by some surrounded debris I curl up quietly, resting my head on my arm and pulling the blanket close. I can hear the others talking quietly, no doubt about my abrupt departure. I pull the fabric up over my head in an attempt to drown out the noise. I feel myself slowly drift off and before I know it I'm asleep.

Thump.

I'm pulled rudely from the sweet embrace of sleep by something odd. A noise I cannot place. I sit up, curious, and notice that the girls are both no more than a few feet away from me. They must have gone to sleep not long ago as Edea has yet to invade on the rest of our blankets. I strain my eyes and look around again. Ringabel is nowhere to be seen. Pure instinct makes me throw the blanket aside, shooting into a sitting position. I feel my heart beating incredibly fast, my eyes darting about in hopes that he's just hiding someplace. Even after a double take over the room I see no signs of Ringabel aside from his small collection of gear that's been piled up by my feet.

Thump.

I hear the noise again and I'm on high alert. Something feels off about everything that's happening, but I can't seem to figure out just what. I don't want to wake up the girls, but I don't want to be on my own right now either. I scoot my way over to Anges's side and steal a glance, a small part of me hoping that she'll have her eyes open. No such luck however as the even sound of her breathing tells me she's out cold. Normally, I would feel relaxed with this in mind, but I can't help but feel my breath draw in when I hear it again.

Thump.

I listen carefully this time, hoping to pinpoint just where it's coming from.

Thump.

Sounds like it's coming from outside...But do I really want to wander out to see just who or what is making all the noise? What if it's a monster? My foolish mind immediately runs back to the ghost story that Ringabel had told us just before I had gone to lay down. For half a second I asked myself if it could be true. The youth in me was painstakingly curious, but the reality of it all pushed the more 'grown up' side of my mind to take over. "Probably just something being pushed by the wind..." I whisper to myself, pushing myself to lay back down in my corner. I pull the blanket over me once again but I can't seem to close my eyes. I don't want to. I can't.

Thump.

This time, the sound is louder and I can't help but flinch. I manage to squeeze my eyes shut but it just makes things worse. I'm clinging to the blanket so tightly that my hands are starting to numb. My breathing is so jumpy and shallow that anyone who might have been listening in would assume me crazy or dying.

Thump. Thump. Thump.

The noise is getting louder and louder. Closer together each time until it's almost as if something is knocking on the door. If I wasn't so scared I may have called out 'who's there?'. The jokester in me quiets as I hear the door creaking open. I won't look. I swear it I wont' look.

Thunk.  
Scrape.  
Thunk.  
Scrape.

It's just a bad dream. I tighten my grip on the covers and pull them up over my head like a frightened child. I'm just going to wake up and see everyone okay. All of them asleep where they should be.

Thunk.  
Scrape.  
Thunk.  
Silence.

It's stopped. I'm sure it's right next to me though so I don't dare look. I can hear it's breathing, loud and raspy. Lukewarm air is beginning to heat the spot of my blanket that's covering my ear. It's right next to me, whatever this thing is. I can't help myself. I crack an eye open just a tiny bit, trying to get a glimpse of what it is. I can only see the impressions of fingers putting pressure on the blanket, grasping at it slowly. My body is cold out of pure fear and I silently beg the thing to go away. To wake up. Anything. The blanket is ripped violently from my grip and I'm greeted with a dark figure looming over me. I let out a loud yowl, shoving the figure as best I could while also trying to scoot further into the rubble.

"Huh?" I hear Edea grumble, rustling about a little ways away, but I'm still focused on getting away. "Ringabel!" Anges's scolding tone reaches my ears and I open my eyes curiously. Sure enough, Ringabel is in front of me. He's rolled back onto his rear and looks like he's about to cry from laughing so hard. Edea looks between me and Ringabel before reaching out and smacking him upside the head. She scoots over to me and pats my shoulder lightly, chuckling lightly at the situation. I'm unable to do anything other than stare as Ringabel is given possibly one of the sternest talking-tos from Anges.

I'm finally able to calm my heartbeat down to a steady pace when Ringabel pulls himself over to sit by me. He's still laughing and I feel my cheeks turn pink irritably. "Why would you do that?" I hiss at him, both angry and upset. "I'm sorry Tiz! It's just...You got so freaked out by the story alone! I couldn't help it! I -had- to do it!" He starts laughing hard again, and I just scowl at him for a short time. Eventually I feel myself becoming less and less angry with him, especially when his laughing brings honest tears to his eyes.

"Do it again and I'll beat you."

I may not be the bravest person alive, and tend to find myself in company of someone with a terrible sense of humor. But despite this, I do it over and over again. He may be a brat but it's always a bit fun to see just what he'll try next. Even if my heart gives out at that point.

Author's Comments:

It's been a bit since I last updated this one. Been busy and sick and working. Lots. Not too fun but hey. It's life.

The main idea behind this particular chapter is all thanks to my kitten. Whom I am certain is trying to kill me. I love scary movies, scary stories and all that jazz. I enjoy them when I'm all on my own in my home and often times it's not a good idea as I am also jumpy and tend to startle easy. Now add that with my kitten who loves to hide in the shadows of my home, and run out at me from the middle of nowhere, attack me then run back into the darkness. Wonderful little creature he is.

He's almost killed me many times. I'm shocked I'm still alive and have not been at least injured yet.


End file.
